


What He'd Been Missing

by ally_chaaaan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Healing, I like to burn, I promise, Keith just wants to help, Lance is trying, Langst, Looooooots of Langst, M/M, Post-Canon, Season 8 Coping, Slow Burn, but not really, eventual Klance, klangst, post-season 8, slowest of slow burns, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ally_chaaaan/pseuds/ally_chaaaan
Summary: The war left many wounded and broken. For some, for Lance, some wounds took a little longer to heal.Altea too, though restored and beautiful once again, stood at the edge of a precipice. Without a true leader, it may once again fall into ruin.And, well, maybe farming wasn’t Lance’s thing after all.Maybe Lance had more to offer, more to give.Keith was willing to stay by his side every step of the way.(Or alternatively, the ending we deserve. That Lance deserves.)





	1. Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Closure, a little self-discovery and a sweet, slow burn.
> 
> This was supposed to be around a thousand words but then I started to project my angst into Lance and this happened. Can't say I'm sorry for that.

A year after the war ended, Lance felt empty. 

 

Sure, he had his friends, his family, his farm…  but after chasing after an endgame for so long – ending the war and being with _her_ – having no real purpose in life made him feel incomplete.

 

Being with his family was a small reprieve. And working on the farm was an old routine he found he settled back into easily. But, still, as the days blurred into weeks and then into months, Lance had never fully felt whole.

 

Even as he sat around with his friends, laughing and reminiscing about old times, he felt like something was missing.

 

Hearing about how Pidge and Shiro were exploring the galaxy, how Hunk was working on his cooking and diplomacy, and even listening to Keith and his work with the Blades, Lance wondered for the first time if he had something _more_ to do. To contribute.

 

“ _It’s a simple life. Just the way I like it._ ”

 

A truth, at the time. When the young Altean had asked him about what he did only a few hours ago, he’d told her the truth. Or, what he thought was the truth. Now, he wasn’t so sure.

 

Coran stood, the old royal advisor looking infinitely older but also lighter and at ease. Being surrounded by his people and being on his home planet made the man happier, Lance felt wistful when Coran raised his cup with a smile.

 

“ _To Allura._ ”

 

His friends all chimed in. Lance seldom uttered _her_ name, afraid that if he talked about _her_ too much, _as if she weren’t there_ , it would set things in stone, make things _final_. Now, a year later, maybe he was ready.

 

His friends looked at him expectantly, and when Lance finally raised his cup his eyes sought Keith’s first. He gave Lance a soft, encouraging smile.

 

_Deep breaths, Lance_.

 

“To… to Allura.”

 

\---

 

That night, after he had made a resolve to do _something_ more with his life, he was plagued with dreams. Each one of them flashes, similar to the flashes he’d seen a year ago as they flew through the strands of reality. He saw images of him and Allura, of the short time they had together, and it made his heart ache as it always did. 

 

And then the images were ripped away from him, leaving him to stare into darkness.

 

Lance woke up gasping, he didn’t know how long he sat on his bed, clutching at his sheets like a lifeline. There was a faint blue glow pulsing at the edges of his vision, and he shakily moved to his mirror to see that indeed his marks were glowing. A pale blue that offset his olive skin.

 

Then he heard a roar, a visceral roar that shook his insides and made his head spin. Amidst the noise in his head, he heard it.

 

“ _Come, my King…_ ”

 

And then he was rushing outside, to where he knew _they_ were waiting.

 

“Lance?” It was Keith, matching Lance’s pace. “Lance what’s going on?”

 

“I… I don’t know.” Lance heaved, he was the first to stop before the lions. Keith halted next to him. Then Shiro, Hunk and Pidge. They stood before their lions, like they once had many lifetimes ago.

 

“ _Rise, Paladin…_ ”

 

“W-What… did… did you guys hear that?”

 

“Hear what?” Pidge asked breathlessly. Lance turned to look at his friends only to find that they had already been looking at _him_.

 

“Lance, your marks…” Keith whispered. His hand rose as if to touch them, but then Keith dropped it and looked away. 

 

“Maybe…” Hunk ventured, tentative. “Maybe Allura’s trying to tell you something.”

 

“Guys, look,” Shiro said. He was facing the lions again.

 

One by one, the lions lit up. Yellow, Green, Black, Red… all rose to surround Blue before shooting up at the sky.

 

Blue… Lance felt an ache as Blue lowered her head for Lance once more.

 

Without thinking, he moved to step inside his old friend.

 

“Lance, wait – !”

 

Blue’s jaw shut, cutting him off from Keith’s cries.

 

And _there_ , there she stood.

 

“Allura…” Lance gasped. “A-Allura!”

 

Allura smiled, and it was the eerie glow of her smile that made Lance realise that she was but a mere projection. A memory. Like her father once upon a time, on a castle far, far away.

 

“Hello, Lance.” Allura held out her hand and then gestured to the pilot’s chair.

 

“Allura… w-what is this? What’s going on?” Lance’s voice had faded to a pained whisper.

 

She just continued to smile and point to the chair.

 

“I-I don’t… _okay_.”

 

Like many years ago, the cockpit began to glow, and without warning the Blue lion jolted into motion.

 

\---

 

After rising a few hundred feet into the air, Blue settled into a gentle cruise around Altea. It had been a long time since Lance had really looked at the once-gone planet, and in the night he watched the country below him glow in a surreal light. 

 

“I never thought I’d see it again,” Allura began, settling by Lance’s side. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

“Y-Yeah…” Lance replied shakily. “It… is.”

 

“When I was younger, my father used to show me this view. Altea always flourished in the sunlight, but my favourite view was always the nighttime. It’s what you’d call magical.”

 

Lance only nodded, unable to speak anymore.

 

“My father used to tell me all sorts of things about Altea. I learned so much from him. He taught me about the flowers, the animals, the people…” Allura bowed almost reverently. “ _My_ people. The people I had been raised to protect.

 

“When I was younger I used to always ask him _why_. Why _me_ , why protect _them_ , why any of this _mattered_. I… I guess I should have cherished the times we had instead of question _why_.”

 

Below them, Lance could see everything. To his left, the growing kingdom of Altea. Quiet, peaceful, _healing_. To his right, _life_. A healthy field of juniberry flowers that melted away into a rich forest. Mountains tall and proud further outward.

 

“Lance, I never told you why Blue chose you to bring the paladins together all those years ago.”

 

Lance slowly moved his eyes to look directly into Allura’s.

 

“The Blue lion chose you because she sensed greatness in you. A power to not only connect with people but also connect them together. She sensed your heart and the care in which you treated others, regardless of how they treated you. She sensed your spirit, the optimistic outlook you had in life. But aside from all of that, she sensed your potential to be _more_. A friend, a leader, a fighter… 

 

“Lance, you are strong. And you are meant for greater things.”

 

Lance’s vision of Allura blurred a little and distantly Lance noticed he had been crying.

 

“Altea needs a leader, Lance, and I think – I _believe_ – Altea needs _you_.”

 

\---

 

When Lance touched back down, he didn’t move from his seat, afraid that leaving the cockpit would shatter this peace that had settled around his heart.

 

“Lance,” Allura said softly. “It’s okay. Have hope.”

 

“I don’t know what hope is anymore,” Lance whispered.

 

Allura smiled again, and Lance committed the scene to memory. “You’ll find that hope comes from the most unexpected places.”

 

And then, slowly…

 

Slowly, Allura faded away.

 

“Lance?”

 

He didn’t move as Keith walked into the cockpit, filling the space Allura had left.

 

Lance looked up and noticed sweat dripping down Keith’s brow and breaths coming out of Keith’s lips in short pants. As if he’d been running around. He looked beyond Keith only to realise it was just the two of them in the Blue lion.

 

“I… I saw _her_.” Lance said shakily.

 

Keith stayed quiet, a silent urge for Lance to continue. A hand moved to grip his. Instead of pulling away Lance gripped Keith’s hand tighter.

 

For a while he had thought the world revolved around Allura, that Allura was a beacon of hope and light and that every lifeform in the galaxy was naturally drawn to her. For a while _she_ was Lance’s world. But, as the world continued to move without her, Lance realised there was more to life, more that life had to give.

 

With that, Lance found his voice. “She told me about her past and showed me the kingdom she’d fought so hard to restore. She also… told me about why Blue chose me in the first place.”

 

“Lance…”

 

“I’m okay.” And he was.

 

That night, Lance made a vow. A vow to protect her kingdom, and continue the legacy she had so painfully fought for.

 

\---

 

Finally, he and Keith walked out of Blue. To his friends.

 

“Lance!” Hunk yelled, barrelling towards him and engulfing him in a tight hug. “Dude, I thought you were leaving us forever.”

 

To his right, he felt a light punch.

 

“You idiot,” Pidge smiled crookedly, before joining the hug.

 

“What happened out there?” Shiro asked, giving Lance what he liked to call the ‘dad look’.

 

Keith moved to stand next to Shiro. The smile he gave Lance gave him the courage to speak.

 

“Allura gave me a purpose.”

 

\---

 

The following few weeks were filled with several diplomacy meetings with Shiro, usually accompanied by Hunk, who served the most exquisite dishes. Pidge excitedly showed Lance around the Garrison, catching him up on a year of working towards a new set of Legendary Defenders. Coran introduced him to many more Alteans. The kids he told stories to in between classes always ran up to him excitedly and it warmed Lance’s heart to see. _This_ is what he’d been missing.

 

The year he’d spent idly working around the farm made him miss these moments. _He needed this_ , he realised.

 

Today there was going to be a feast held in Altea celebrating another success with the Coalition. Lance had been invited not only as an honoured guest, but a friend of Altea. Had he not made an effort to be more present, he may have declined the invitation.

 

“Oh, Lance, you just _have_ to let me fix you up!” Romelle had screamed when she ran into Lance that morning. “Come one, come on, come _oooonnnnn_!”

 

And that was how he’d ended up sitting in front of the vanity in his room in the castle, Romelle flitting about excitedly. 

 

“Rizavi and the girls taught me _a lot_ about your Earth fashions!” Romelle beamed. “Of course, I’m going to take that into account but you just _gotta_ let me dress you up Altean-style!”

 

Lance just nodded and let the excitable Romelle pile on various clothes onto his arms. Most of the fabrics were in soft shades of blue, and Lance quirked his lips up at the sentiment. 

 

Soon, Lance was standing before the full-length mirror that hung behind the door to his room. His eyes widened at the sight of his attire.

 

Romelle had given him a royal blue sleeveless blouse with white accents that tucked into form-fitting black pants, as well as knee-length white boots that showed off toned legs. Around his shoulders was a sheer blue material that spilled and sparkled down his back to his feet. His arms and biceps were decked in gold bands that glittered when they hit the light. Finally, Romelle had placed a golden circlet atop Lance’s head. He looked… well, he looked like _royalty_.

 

Before Lance had more than a tick to admire himself, Romelle pulled him back to the vanity.

 

“Makeup!” She squealed, pulling out the bag she’d brought from her room.

 

Lance allowed himself to join Romelle in her cries of excitement. He’d been missing out on this too.

 

Carefully, Romelle powdered Lance’s face and lined his eyes. She then coated Lance’s lips with a glittery gloss and dusted a light blush onto his cheeks. Just before Lance thought she was done, she pulled out a tube with a label he didn’t recognise.

 

“Close your eyes,” Romelle whispered. 

 

Trusting her, Lance did what he was told.

 

A cold cream was rubbed under the corners of his eyes. _His marks_ , Lance figured. The marks that were gifted to him.

 

“Open.”

 

Lance stared, wide-eyed in shock. Staring back at him was his reflection, awash in a soft blue light. Whatever Romelle had placed under his eyes made his marks glow. Like they had when he first received them. Like they had when Allura had said goodbye.

 

“Romelle…” Lance gasped. “I… _thank you_.”

 

“The pleasure is mine, Lance.” Romelle smiled. “It’s a special Altean cream that stimulates the glow. Usually only Altean royalty use it but…”

 

There was silence as Lance took his reflection in. He had neglected his beauty routine since the war and had not bothered to restart it. He forgot how empowering nice clothes and light makeup made him feel.

 

The moment was broken when hushed whispers sounded off from behind his door. He and Romelle turned to discern the source of the noise.

 

“ – he’s probably in there admiring himself!”

 

“Yeah he’s been looking and acting more and more like himself lately so – ”

 

“Knock it off you two! The party’s starting soon and Shiro told us to get him.”

 

The door _whooshed_ open and Lance jolted in surprise at the sight of Keith, Pidge and Hunk at the doorway dressed in similar formal attire. He felt his eyes wander to Keith, who wore a black tunic with glowing purple accents as well as a purple sash that hung loosely over his torso. His long hair had been braided tightly on one side, showing off a line of piercings that glittered down his ear.

 

“H-Hey,” Lance croaked, his throat suddenly dry. “You guys look…”

 

“ _Amazing_.” 

 

Lance stilled at the words that had come out of Keith’s mouth. They’d said it at the same time, gazes unwavering. _What was going on_?

 

“Well,” Hunk coughed. “Lance, buddy, you look great.”

 

“Oh! Uh, thanks dude,” Lance grinned, and like that the moment between him and Keith had evaporated.

 

“With you looking like this people might actually believe you’re the Loverboy Lance you advertise yourself to be!” Pidge smiled crookedly. She cocked her head to Romelle. “Good job on Lance here.”

 

Romelle blushed. “It was nothing! Lance has been so nice and helpful here in Altea so I just wanted to repay the favour, you know?”

 

“Well you did great.” Hunk beamed, hooking his arm around Lance’s. “We’ll see you at the party, Romelle! Gotta do some ‘guest of honour’ stuff before the festivities begin.”

 

Lance managed a small wave to Romelle before Hunk and his friends swept him out of the room.

 

Pidge and Hunk flanked either of Lance’s sides as they herded him into the grand hall of the castle where many diplomats and leaders stood around. They regaled him on their latest projects and Lance listened. All the while he could feel a heavy gaze settling deep on his shoulder blades. 

 

Upon reaching the grand hall Pidge and Hunk called out quick goodbyes before walking off to talk to other guests.

 

Keith moved to stand next to him, oddly quiet.

 

“You know…” Lance began, working up the courage. “If you take a picture it lasts longer.”

 

Silence.

 

Then, laughter.

 

“Are you serious?” Keith grinned. “That’s _so bad_.”

 

“Well,” Lance grinned back, confidence rising. He’d missed this too; their friendly banter was something he hadn’t had in a long time. “If that was so bad would you give me a chance to make it up to you? I’ve got a lot where that came from.”

 

Keith snorted. “I call bluff.”

 

“Really? Hmm, I guess I was feeling a little off today. Care to turn me on?”

 

Keith sputtered, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

 

“Out of breath? Guess you would be with you running around my mind all day.”

 

A sharp gasp. “Lance – ”

 

“No, no, no, Keith, I can’t hold on any longer. I’ve already fallen for you.”

 

“Lance – ”

 

“I say, that outfit of yours looks _amazing_. Must that be boyfriend material?”

 

“ _OhmyGodLancepleasestop_.” 

 

Huffing, and now blushing a furious red, Keith turned and stalked off, leaving Lance chuckling to himself.

 

“Still got it.” Lance whispered to himself, feeling warm all over. 

 

“By the _Ancients_ ,” a familiar voice called from behind, “you look every bit Altean, my boy!” Coran beckoned Lance over to where he was standing with a group of finely dressed Alteans.

 

“Lance, I’d like you to meet Azan, Garrus and Sela – scholars looking into Altean alchemy.”

 

Lance bowed slightly, giving each Altean a smile. 

 

“I’m Azan,” said the tallest one. He had deep brown skin and violet eyes that crinkled at the corners. “My colleagues Garrus” – he pointed to the slim, pale-skinned one with kind turquoise eyes – “Sela” – a gesture to the female dressed in fine jade silk and glittering jewellery – “and I are pleased to meet you.”

 

“You’re quite an interesting lad,” Garrus continued, leaning forward to take Lance’s hand. “A human with Altean marks.”  
  
“We heard the Princess gave them to you,” Sela smiled softly.

 

“Uh… yeah. Yeah she did.” And instead of locking himself away like he used to, Lance straightened. He regarded the Alteans with respect. From the edges of his vision he noted that marks seemed to glow brighter.

 

“So very peculiar,” Azan marvelled, his eyes widening in curiosity.

 

“Lance, my boy, I hope you don’t mind,” Coran interjected gently. “But if you’re up to it I’ve told Azan, Garrus and Sela that you could hopefully work with them to discover the meaning behind these marks. Because who knows,” Coran’s eyes twinkled with pride, “maybe Allura gave you more than just a symbol.”

 

“Coran…” Lance murmured. “This is… _yes_. Yes I’d like to know more. _Thank you_.”

 

The old royal advisor pulled Lance in for a brief embrace. “You make me very proud, Lance.”

 

Once again Lance felt warmth flood through him. And for the millionth time, he thought about how much he’d been missing. 

 

\---

 

Later, Lance moved to an adjoining balcony for some fresh air. As much as he enjoyed making up for lost time, he also appreciated quiet moments to himself.

 

He stared out into the kingdom of Altea, and for a minute he felt a quiet calm wash over him.

 

_Home_ , he thought. _My new home_.

 

“Lance?”

 

He turned to the voice. There stood Keith, hesitant to join Lance at the railing of the balcony.

 

“Hey, Mullet,” Lance greeted quietly. “Long time no see.”

 

“Mullet, huh?” Keith noted with a crooked grin. “Haven’t heard that in a while.”  
  
“True. To be honest you’re more of a Ponytail now, you busy Blade you.”

 

Keith snorted, moving the lean over the railing next to Lance. “What are you doing up here?”

 

Lance gazed out, his eyes tracing the softly lit streets of Altea. “It’s peaceful, don’t you think?”

 

After a moment of silence, Lance turned to Keith. “She… she told me to protect this place. And… I think I have an idea of what she meant.”

 

Keith tilted his head to the side, urging Lance to continue.

 

“Altea is still without a single leader,” Lance began, his voice picking up as he gained confidence in his words. “She… _Allura_ was meant to lead this planet, but instead she sacrificed herself to save it.

 

“I’ve spent the past year floating around. After the war, I felt empty, you know? Seeing you guys making a difference made me feel insignificant. Sure, I was a Paladin of Voltron, but what else did I have to contribute?” Lance held out a hand when Keith moved to protest. “Keith, come on. Your work with the Galran empire? You’re literally shaping the universe to be a better place. What else was I good for besides having a good aim?”

 

“Lance, come on – ”

 

“Pidge and her family are training the next generation of defenders,” Lance continued. “Hunk – who, really, was dragged into this mess unwillingly – is now one of the main Earthen diplomats. Shiro… well I mean come on, it’s _Shiro_. He’s Earth’s hero… 

 

“... and then there’s Lancey Lance,” he murmured. 

 

“Lance – ”

 

“I’ve decided, Keith,” Lance confessed. “I was given these marks for a _reason_. And… and I think that reason was to continue Allura’s legacy.”

 

In Keith’s eyes danced an unknown emotion. Lance figured it was something akin to pride. Huh. He liked that look on Keith. 

 

“I want to lead Altea.” Lance said with conviction. “I want to make this planet prosper and grow and restore it to the way it once was. I want Alteans to be proud of who they are and live freely without fear.”

 

Keith leaned forward, his hand rising to touch the circlet around Lance’s head. “Lance, King of Altea…” Lance didn’t dare to breathe as Keith’s palm rested against his cheek. “I could get used to that. Sounds nice.”

 

“I, uh, yeah…” Lance sputtered, his earlier bravery gone, weak for the look in Keith’s eyes. He hadn’t felt this way since…

 

He took a step back, and the tentative atmosphere around he and Keith shattered.

 

Immediately Lance saw Keith close up, his expression hardened as he swallowed and moved away.

 

“I, um… I think I’m gonna talk to Coran.”

 

“Yeah,” Keith croaked, not meeting Lance’s gaze. “See you around.”


	2. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers, an explanation and an ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has literally become something more than what I originally planned. But I kinda love it.
> 
> (And also more Klance.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith didn’t move for a long time.

 

_ Stupid _ .  _ He’s still healing. I can’t do this to him. _

 

But still, Keith felt the familiar bile rise up in his throat as he watched Lance walk away.  _ Again _ .

 

With a sigh, Keith turned to rejoin the party, only to bump into Shiro. He took a step back and regarded him with a shaky smile.

 

“H-Hey Shiro – was… just about to head back in.”

 

Shiro gave Keith a wary look. “Keith, I saw Lance come from here a few seconds ago. Are you okay? You look like you need a moment.”

 

Keith swallowed. Nothing went past Shiro. “I, uh, yeah. Okay.”

 

“Now tell me,” Shiro started gently, “what’s on your mind?”

 

Keith hesitated before he crumpled. “Lance,” he cried softly, feeling exhausted, “always Lance.”

 

Shiro gestured for Keith to continue.

 

“He’s… been doing well, you know? These past few weeks he’s been working with you and Pidge and Hunk and he’s been looking more alive than I’ve seen him all year. And… he said he wanted to lead Altea. Like, he’s going to be great at it – of course he is – so it made me think… maybe… he’s…”

 

_ Ready to move on _ .

 

But then in Keith’s mind he saw wide eyes, a tense posture, hesitant movements. 

 

Shiro sighed and placed a warm hand – his real hand – on Keith’s shoulder. “Keith, you have to understand he’s been through hell. We all have. Healing takes time. Maybe all you can do right now is help him rebuild Altea and be a true leader. With time, who knows?” Shiro winked and Keith blushed.

 

“T-Thanks Shiro.” Keith whispered. “I… I’ve waited for so long. I can wait a little more.”

 

Shiro’s smile twisted into a mischievous grin and he pulled Keith in for a side hug. With his other hand he ruffled Keith’s hair. “ _ That’s  _ my baby bro. You make me proud, Keithy Boy!”

 

Keith let out an inhuman screech as he wrestled out of Shiro’s hold. “Dude! I’m not twelve! And please don’t mess up my hair!”

 

Shiro stepped back, chuckling. He reached for Keith’s hair and tugged on a loose strand. “You can’t hide from the mullet.”

 

Keith pouted and crossed his arms. “Don’t you have leader-of-Earth stuff to do?”

 

“Alright, alright,” Shiro snorted. “I’ll see you back inside.”

 

Keith waved and watched as Shiro left. 

 

_ Wide eyes, a tense posture, hesitant movements. _ Lance was still holding on.

 

But, a little sliver of hope, a vision of the future from atop a space whale.

 

Quiet moments, private smiles, soft hands.

 

He’d give Lance time.

 

\---

 

“It’s interesting, really,” Sela said, walking around Lance slowly. “You’re entirely human and yet these marks of yours are entirely Altean.”

 

“Your ears though,” Garrus huffed. “Disgustingly  _ round _ .”

 

“Hey!” Lance protested, bringing his hands up to cover his ears and prevent the tall Altean man from tugging on them. “I like my ears as they are.”

 

Azan laughed. “Garrus, leave the poor boy alone – we’re here to work with him, not gawk at him.”

 

After  _ the talk  _ with Keith, Lance had gone back to tell Coran his plan. Lance would never forget the beaming smile Coran gave him as he engulfed Lance in a warm hug. 

 

“ _ You make me proud, my boy _ .” Coran had whispered quietly. “ _ You’d make her proud too. _ ”

 

And so here Lance was, in one of the many private meeting rooms in the castle, the three Altean scholars regarding him with curious looks.

 

“Have you experienced anything different since you got the marks?” Sela asked, gesturing for everyone to take a seat at the small conference table at the head of the room.

 

_ That night when the Lions shot up into the sky.  _ Lance cleared his throat, “Uh…  _ yes _ , actually. I think.”

 

“What was it?” Azan prodded excitedly. “What happened?”

 

Lance closed his eyes, remembering the moment. “Well, A-Allura… she… appeared to me. She told me about the Altea before and how she made a vow with her father to protect this planet. And… she gave me a purpose. She helped me back on track.”

 

“Curious,” Sela mumbled.

 

“A vision?” Garrus suggested. “Premonition?”

 

“Perhaps.” Azan agreed. “Perhaps…”

 

The scholars grew quiet, murmuring to themselves. Sela even pulled out a notebook and began jotting stuff down.

 

Lance grew restless. “So what does it all mean?” 

 

Azan looked up and chuckled. “I’m sorry Lance. There’s only so much about Altean alchemy that we can research on. A lot of it was destroyed or lost in the chaos.”

 

“Why don’t we try something?” Sela reached into the pouch she’d brought with her and placed a stone in front of Lance. “This is a sibylline stone. We use this to test a newborn Altean’s alchemic ability.”

 

“It glows stronger for an Altean with high potential for alchemy.” Garrus continued. 

 

“Take it,” Azan said gently.

 

Slowly, Lance reached for the stone. 

 

The moment he touched the smooth surface, his vision went black. 

 

In his mind he saw  _ her _ , as an infant, giggling while her father tickled her belly.

 

“ _ Alfor _ ,” Lance had never seen her before, but in that instant he knew he she was. Queen Melenor, Allura’s mother, walked up to the old King of Altea and poked him on the side. “Stop doing that. She’s going to soil herself again.”

 

Alfor laughed, a deep rumble that reverberated around the room. “Come on, Mel, let me have some fun with our daughter!”

 

Melenor smiled gently and picked Allura up from her cot. Lance’s heart wrenched at the vision of the happy family. “Maybe later, okay? We have to take her to Honerva first.”

 

Lance held in a breath.  _ Honerva _ . It had been a year and yet the name still made Lance tense.

 

“Alright, alright,” Alfor rolled his eyes. He bent to tap baby Allura’s nose. “Later, little one.”

 

The scene shifted and then Lance saw the royals standing before Honerva, the way she was before she turned into the monstrous witch that almost destroyed reality. This Honerva was softer, happier, kinder, and she took Allura in her arms with surprising gentleness.

 

“I have no doubt she will do great things in the future,” Honerva smiled.

 

“Thank you,” Melenor smiled back. “I’m already so,  _ so _ proud of her.”

 

“And you will be prouder still.” Honerva gently placed Allura on a bed and pulled out a familiar-looking stone from her pocket. “She is destined for greatness.”

 

Slowly, Honerva brought the stone closer to Allura and Lance’s breath caught when the stone shone a brilliant bright blue.

 

And then his vision went black.

 

He was back in the room with the scholars. They were all staring, but not at him. He looked down and  _ saw _ .

 

Like in the flashback, the stone beneath his fingers was glowing a blindingly bright blue.   
  


“Unbelievable…” Sela breathed, her eyes sliding up to Lance’s. 

 

“This is truly remarkable,” Azan mused. 

 

“You may have hope, human,” Garrus mumbled. 

 

Lance coughed. “Okay but what does it mean? Do kids get visions when they touch this thing?” He held up the stone, still glowing a pulsing blue.

 

“Visions?” Azan blurted hastily. “What vision?”

 

“Well,” Lance hunched at the heavy stares of the Alteans. “I saw Allura. And King Alfor, Queen Melenor and Honerva. They were doing the same thing with Allura.”

 

“Amazing,” Sela returned to furiously scribbling on her notebook.

 

Azan took the stone from Lance and carefully placed it back in Sela’s pouch. “I think that’s enough for today. We’re going to analyse the signatures on the stone and we’ll reconvene later in the movement.”

 

_ Sometime this week, he’d have answers. _

 

“O-Okay,” Lance said shakily. “I’ll see you later in the movement then.”

 

\---

 

“Lance! Lance!” a young Altean bounded up to him with a wide smile. “Are you here for storytime again?”

 

Lance chuckled and patted the child’s head affectionately. “I sure am.”

 

“Yay!” The kid cried, stretching out the vowels. “Vito! Keyan! Lance is back!”

 

His friends ran up to Lance with similar wide smiles and Lance felt his heart warm. Doing this, teaching children, was his favourite part of the day.

 

“Alright kiddos,” Lance began, motioning for the rest of the class to follow him out of the classroom and outside. The teacher rounded up the kids and they all trailed behind him excitedly.

 

On his way out, he noticed a familiar face.

 

“Keith!” Lance called out. “Over here!”

 

“Lance! Hey.” Keith walked over and joined Lance. A few of the kids dropped into hushed whispers at the sight of the Blade member. “I was looking for you.”

 

“Is it urgent?” Lance asked as they reached the field where he liked telling stories. “Or could you wait a bit?”

 

“I have time,” Keith said softly, his eyes sliding over to the children settling around in a circle around them. His face twisted into an uncomfortable smile.  _ Huh… _

 

“Keithy-Boy,” Lance whispered. He gasped dramatically when Keith tensed. “Don’t tell me – you still feel awkward around crowds! Don’t you do all that humanitarian stuff?”

 

Keith flushed and Lance gave out a loud laugh. “That’s different,” he hissed, punching Lance lightly on the arm. “Less personal.”

 

Lance was still laughing as he addressed the kids. “Alright, I think I have a story you guys will love.”

 

The kids cheered.

 

He shot Keith a devious grin as he launched into a familiar tale.

 

“This was a few days – quintants – after we first arrived on the Castle of Lions,” Lance began.

 

A child gasped from the back. “The original one?”

 

“Correct,” Lance smiled wistfully. “We’d just finished defeating a Robeast – those big, scary things that shoot out lasers, remember? – and we were celebrating our victory in the castle with the Arusians. I was feeling really homesick and left for a bit. Coran – you all know Coran, of course? – followed me to the Holodeck and showed me the galaxy.” He spread his arms wide. The kids  _ ooh’ed  _ and  _ ahh’ed _ . “It was beautiful but so,  _ so _ big. It made me realise home was really far away.

 

“And then Pidge’s robot friend Rover, a repurposed Galra drone, flew over just as we were leaving. Of course, your favourite paladin Lancey Lance” – Keith scoffed – “noticed something off straight away. Sure enough Rover had been hacked and was set to explode.”

 

The kids gasped again and Lance noticed Keith also watching on in fascination. 

 

“I jumped to save Coran from the blast and that was that. The rest of the paladins worked together to save the castle.” Lance continued to recount the story and the kids listened, enchanted. When it got to  _ that bit _ Lance turned to Keith and winked.

 

“Sendak was getting close to capturing the castle and defeating us when I woke just in time to shoot him squarely on the back.  _ I know, I know _ – I’m amazing like that. Shiro, Pidge and Mr. Keithy Boy over there continued the fight and eventually managed to trap Sendak in a force field. Keith, my hero, asked me: ‘ _ Lance, are you okay _ ?’ and I told him: ‘ _ We did it. We are a good team _ .’ That was that. Questions?” he finished quickly, quirking an eyebrow at Keith.

 

Keith bristled. “So you  _ do  _ remember! You ass – ”

 

“Ah, ah, ah! No shouting,  _ Keith _ , and raise your hand when you want to speak!” Lance teased.

 

Pouting, Keith raised his hand.

 

“Yes, Keith?”

 

“You said you didn’t remember our bonding moment!” Keith yelled, startling the students. “Why would you  _ lie _ ?”

 

Lance paused as if to consider the question. “Huh. Did I say that? Don’t remember. Didn’t happen. Next?”

 

Keith growled.

 

\---

 

Later, he was sitting with Keith on the grassy hill overlooking the kingdom. The kids had left some time ago and the sun was beginning to set.

 

(For some reason Lance’s heart wouldn’t stop pounding.)

 

(Lance wasn’t stupid. He knew what that implied.)

 

“So why’d you come here?” Lance asked. “Aren’t you busy?”

 

“And aren’t you the guy who always tells the team to chill out?” Keith countered. “See? I’m here  _ chilling out _ .”

 

Lance shot Keith a wry smile. “That can’t be the only reason.”

 

Keith huffed. “ _ Fine.  _ Coran told me you’d be hearing from the scholars about what they’d found on your marks and I wanted to be here to hear them out.”

 

Lance gaped.

 

“What?” Keith sputtered defensively. “I-I’m curious too!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Lance held up his hands in surrender. “Just didn’t think you’d be interested.”

 

(Who was he kidding?)

 

“Do you remember doing this last year?” Keith blurted quickly. He looked away from Lance and Lance noted a tint of red colouring his ears. “Looking out at the sunset.”

 

Lance shrugged and moved to lie on the grass. Keith turned at the movement. “I was… wearing a crazy outfit from Coran.”

 

“Yeah, and remember what I said to you?”

 

“You were in shock from what I was wearing?”

 

Keith groaned. “Lance do you pretend to forget the important bits just to annoy me?”

 

“Why would you think that?” Lance laughed, rolling onto his side to face Keith, who was still sitting up. 

 

Keith gave him an annoyed look.

 

“ _ Fine _ . You called me annoying… and stupid.” Lance closed his eyes, remembering the moment. “You promised me… that we were going end the war. And you said that I always had your back.”

 

“You still do, you know,” Keith said softly. “Got my back, I mean. And I want you to know that I’ll always have yours.”

 

Lance felt something dangerous flutter in his stomach as he looked into Keith’s earnest eyes.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” he asked, voice barely a whisper.

 

“Because I care about you, Lance.” Keith answered almost immediately. “And… I missed you.”

 

A pleasant heat rippled down Lance’s body as Keith moved to lie beside him.

 

“Keith…”

 

“Lance, I want to support you.” Keith declared softly, taking one of Lance’s hands. “I want to be there for you,  _ always _ .

 

“When I was being insecure about my leadership abilities years ago, you were always there to pick me back up. To tell me I was worth it, that you believed in me. To be completely honest, if it weren’t for you… I probably would have given up.

 

“I want to do the same for you. What you’re willing to do for Altea is amazing and so completely you and you’ve heard this a million times already but I’m so _ , so  _ proud of you, Lance.”

 

Lance’s view of Keith blurred as tears filled his eyes. He pulled his hand away from Keith’s and buried his head in his palms.

 

“Lance, it’s okay. I’m here.” A hand came up to rub slow circles on Lance’s arm.

 

For a while they just laid there together, Lance’s quiet sobs the only noise between them.

 

Finally, when Lance felt like he could breathe again, he sat up.

 

“You okay?” Keith asked, eyes searching Lance’s. He rose too.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Lance gave Keith a shaky smile.

 

The fluttery feeling returned, and instead of closing himself off like he did that night on the balcony he let the feeling grow inside him, all the way down to his curling toes.

 

Keith leaned forward slightly. “You… do you think we could…”

 

“Lance! Azan and the others are calling for you!”

 

Both Lance and Keith jumped at the noise. Behind Keith, Lance saw Coran walking towards them.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah!” Lance called back stiffly. He rubbed the remaining tears away from his eyes as he stood to meet Coran. After a moment Keith joined him. 

 

Coran eyed the pair with mild interest before turning back to the castle. “Well, come along then, lads! We haven’t a moment to spare!”

 

\---

 

Azan, Garrus and Sela were sitting in the same meeting room they were in a few days ago and didn’t question Keith’s presence, only nodding to acknowledge he was there.

 

“So,” Lance started. “What have you found?”

 

“It’s quite interesting, really!” Sela said, going straight in. “We went and analysed the alchemic signatures that were coming off the sibylline stone and we noticed something peculiar.”

 

“We came to our own conclusion, since this clearly has never happened before.” Garrus added.

 

“The stone was giving off strong Altean signals, which was odd to us. Besides the marks, you are fundamentally human. And so on a whim we asked your Earthen friend, Shiro, to lend us the crystal that was powering his arm.” Azan explained. “The one… the one the princess wore.”

 

Lance tensed, and beside him Keith did the same.

 

“We’re going off a highly educated guess here,” Sela reminded him, offering Lance an encouraging smile. “But what you were saying about your experiences with the marks seemed to point to one conclusion.”

 

“Coran had told us the princess had the ability to transfer consciousnesses from vessel to vessel – she did so with your friend as you recall.” Azan continued. “The first time your marks glowed was when the projection of the princess appeared before you. And then later when you saw her from the past.” He paused, allowing Lance to process what they were implying. 

 

“Lance, we believe the princess transferred a bit of herself into you, so that she could live inside you forever.” Garrus finally said.

 

“I… I don’t understand.” Lance mumbled, eyes downcast. “Why would she…”

 

“We don’t know for sure,” Sela quietly consoled him. “But perhaps the princess did so in order to let the legacy live on inside you. So that she could guide you even with her gone.”

 

“W-Wow… that’s… that’s a lot.” Lance closed his eyes, feeling a single tear fall down his cheek. “But… I think I needed to know that.”

 

Silence descended upon them again as Lance quietly tried to even his breathing. Unlike an hour ago Keith didn’t move to give him comfort, knowing that this was something Lance needed to come to terms with on his own.

 

In his mind he saw her again, looking the way she did in her final moments. Lance’s heart ached.

 

“Lance,” she smiled, moving closer to him. “It’s okay. This is what you  _ need  _ to do. What I  _ want _ for you. You are destined for great things. Finish what I started and continue to legacy of Altea.” She raised her hand and a single juniberry flower appeared. She looked ethereal as she handed it to him. “I love you,” she breathed, “and I always will. Now go – be  _ happy _ .”

 

With that she disappeared, and Lance knew that it would be the last time.

  
  
  
  


_ \- A Month Later - _

 

Lance stood before a large mirror, Romelle flitting about around him. Like before, he was dressed in regal Altean clothing – only a hundred times more grand. He wore a navy blouse, with gold detailing at the hems, and black trousers to match. His shoes were a dark navy, and sparkled like the ocean whenever they hit the light. Around his shoulders was a cloak that draped over his chest and down his back. It shifted in different shades of blue and looked like the glittering galaxy Lance knew was above him. His wrists and ears were decked with metals and gems that clinked together softly when Lance moved.

 

When Romelle stepped back to admire her work, Lance felt a creeping sense of anxiety, an anxiety he’d been dealing during the weeks leading up to today. His palms went clammy with sweat and his heart pounded thunderously.

 

“This is insane,” Lance mumbled, turning away so that his back was to his mirror. “Who am I kidding? I can’t lead Altea. This was arrogant of me to suggest. I can’t do this.  _ I can’t _ .”

 

Romelle made a cooing noise and tentatively wrapped her arms around Lance. “Hey, we talked about this. Everything will be alright, okay? Everyone loves you already – the kids idolise you, the scholars respect you – every single person on this planet  _ adores  _ you. You’ve done so much for us already and this will only make things better.”

 

“She’s right, you know?”

 

Hastily Romelle stepped away from Lance and busied herself with packing away her makeup as Keith moved to stand before Lance.

 

“Hey Keith,” Lance greeted softly, looking into the eyes of the person who had been his support for so long.

 

“Hey,” Keith smiled, reaching up to trace detailing of Lance’s collar. “You look…  _ wow _ .”

 

Lance looked Keith up and down, noting the formal blade attire glowing under a deep purple robe. His hair had been pulled back into a loose bun at the nape of his neck. Lance swallowed.

 

“You… you don’t look too bad yourself,” he breathed quietly.

 

“Well!” Romelle clapped, startling them both. “I gotta prepare for the post-ceremony dinner – gotta help Hunk prepare the dishes! Uh, those dishes won’t dish themselves!”

 

She stopped at the doorway and gasped. “Keith! There’s a box on the vanity with the final piece of the outfit. Think you can handle it?”

 

Keith sputtered. “Uh, yeah?”

 

“Great! See you at the dinner!”

 

And with that Romelle disappeared, the door swinging wide open.

 

Lance whistled. “She’s adorable, hey?”

 

Keith’s smile dimmed a bit but he nodded, moving to the box Romelle asked him to check out.

 

“Keith – ” Lance gulped as Keith whirled around. They stood inches apart, and Lance let his eyes meet Keith’s.

 

“Keith…  _ thank you _ .” Lance felt heat creep across his face. “I… didn’t ask you to be here, you know? But you were. You could have continued your humanitarian work, but… you were here. For me. So… thank you.”

 

“Lance,  _ it’s fine _ .” Keith murmured. “What you’re doing, what you’re  _ going  _ to do, is amazing and I want to help out in any way I can. Even if…”

 

Keith’s breath hitched and he broke eye-contact.

 

“Keith… even if… even if  _ what _ ?” Lance prodded gently.

 

“I don’t want to say it!” Keith blurted nervously. “Forget it!”

 

Lance chuckled and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder tentatively. He had an idea of where this was going. “Keith, I get it. These things are difficult.” He remembered feeling doubt once upon a time, until Hunk forced him into action. He smiled. “Sometimes you just gotta embrace the unknown. Who knows – you might be surprised. Have hope.”

 

In his mind’s eye he saw her again. A private moment from eons ago. As a vision in the cockpit of the Blue Lion, she had told him something that changed his life.

 

“Keith... you’ll find that hope comes from the most unexpected places.”

 

Keith didn’t move for a tick. 

 

Finally, turning back to Lance, he said, “I want to help out in any way I can… even if you don’t… don’t  _ lovemeback _ .”

 

Keith swore, and a brilliant shade of red blossomed across his cheeks as he buried his face in his hands. 

 

Months ago, Lance would have recoiled. Would have felt unworthy. Undeserving. But these quiet moments he’d had with Keith during the past month taught him that it was okay. That she would have wanted him to be happy.

 

The tentative feelings he’d had since that first day, when he followed Keith into the unknown, returned in full force, and Lance embraced the sensation that was flooding his heart.

 

“ _ Keith… _ ” Lance stressed. “I… I love you too. It’s okay _. We’re okay _ .”

 

Keith lifted his face from his hands and gasped at the open expression on Lance’s face, lip trembling. 

 

“You… you do?” Keith croaked. An unsaid  _ are you sure? _ hung in the air. 

 

Lance let out a shaky laugh and moved to hold both of Keith’s hands. “I want to give  _ us _ a try.”

 

“Oh my God  _ Lance _ ,” Keith cried, surging forward to plant his lips on Lance’s.

 

Immediately his hands went to either side of Keith’s face, holding him gently like he was the most precious thing in the universe. Keith’s arms wrapped around Lance’s waist and he pulled the two of them closer together, desperately.

 

“ _ I love you _ ,” Keith whispered as they broke apart to breathe. He chanted the phrase as Lance peppered kisses along Keith’s jaw. Slowly, he moved towards Keith’s neck…

 

“Lance!” Pidge’s voice called from the door. Stupidly, Lance remembered Romelle had left it wide open. “Lance,  _ oh sh –  _ ”

 

“Pidge!” Lance scowled, stepping away from Keith a little, but not enough that he was out of Keith’s arms. His hands slid to Keith’s shoulders. Keith remained oddly quiet. “Do you mind?”

 

Pidge smirked and before Lance knew it there was a flash. Pidge slipped her phone back into her pocket. “Gotcha! Hunk and Coran owe me a  _ lot  _ of gak.”

 

Finally Keith regained his senses and pushed himself off Lance, mumbling to himself as he straightened his clothes. 

 

“Pidge,  _ please _ delete that,” Lance groaned, but he was smiling crookedly at Keith.

 

“You can’t give me orders!” Pidge stuck her tongue out. “You’re not the king of  _ my  _ planet!”

 

Lance paused, remembering what was plaguing him before Keith came in.

 

“King…  _ oh yeah _ .” He hadn’t used the word  _ king  _ until now, using other terms to make it seem less real. But Altea was a kingdom, and a kingdom needed a king.

 

Keith’s brows furrowed, stepping towards Lance again. “What’s wrong?”

 

“You know you can tell us, Lance.” Pidge said, suddenly serious.

 

“It’s just… am I moving too quick? Is this presumptuous of me? Am I even worthy to lead this planet?”

 

Pidge snorted and she nudged Lance’s side. “First of all, the Lance I used to know probably didn’t know what  _ presumptuous  _ meant, so that just shows how much you’ve grown over the years. You’re fully capable of leading Altea, and you have all of us to support you. So don’t worry.”

 

“Pidge’s right,” Keith agreed. He walked over to the box and took in a quick sharp intake of breath as he pulled out a glittering golden circlet. The band had been twisted into a wave-like pattern that converged in the middle with a beautiful sapphire crystal. It glowed a soft blue.  _ Like his marks. _ “You’ve got this Lance. We’ll always be here to support you every step of the way.”

 

\---

 

“My name is Lance McClain. I was a Paladin of Voltron. After the war, I stepped back from everything to work on a farm with my family. Occasionally I worked here, sharing stories of my adventures and experiences.” Lance smiled as he heard a small cheer from his students. He glanced down from where he stood on the balcony – the balcony where he had found his resolve many weeks ago – and saw his friends and family in the front row, all giving him proud looks.

 

To his side, Keith stood, their hands clasped together behind the stone railing. Private, just for them. He squeezed Lance’s hand encouragingly.

 

Coran stood on his other side. When Lance first told Coran of this idea, he’d asked Coran if he was willing to be his royal advisor. Coran didn’t hesitate to say yes.

 

He turned. Behind him were the scholars. He’d also asked Azan, Garrus and Sela to be his royal advisors, as they had already helped him so much. They all nodded at Lance in acknowledgement.

 

“Today marks a new era for Altea,” Lance continued, turning back around. “We’ve gone a year without a true leader. Someone who will lead this planet to greatness. With the vow entrusted to me by the late Princess Allura, I humbly offer myself to  _ you _ , the people of Altea, as your  _ King _ .”

 

The Alteans cheered, and Lance felt tears cloud his vision as he waved at his people.  _ Her people _ .

 

Moments later, Keith pulled him into an embrace, whispering promises into his ear and pressing kisses to his skin.

 

“ _ Thank you Lance _ ,” he could hear her say. Faintly, in the corner of his mind. “ _ Thank you for everything _ .”

 

He pulled Keith closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CHEESE I expected like, two people to read this little fic of mine (my very first fic too)! ALSO: 100+ KUDOS???? Literally didn't expect anything to come out of this fic so thank you thank you thank you - you have inspired me to keep writing :')
> 
> I can't wait to share more of what I'm working on - including an even longer Klance fic that has more angst and more Lance moments!
> 
> This fic is literally 8k words. I planned for a 1k one-shot kinda thing. What just happened lmao.
> 
> See y'all very soon!
> 
> Edit: I've finally fixed up my tumblr! Feel free to hit me a follow and let me know you're from here so I can follow you back!!! 
> 
> http://ally-chaaaan.tumblr.com/


End file.
